


so, lover

by miraculouskatsukii



Series: viknik spies fic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Silly, catfishpromptparty, heights, mentions of lingerie, they're just having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouskatsukii/pseuds/miraculouskatsukii
Summary: If you were a spy, you were usually very unlucky.If you were unlucky, you would end up hanging 500 meters above the ground, trying to break into a high-security building by cutting through 3 inch ballistic glass and looking up to meet clear, sea-blue eyes and a platinum-silver fringe. Very familiar, clear, sea-blue eyes and a very, very familiar platinum-silver fringe.Or maybe that was just Yuuri Katsuki’s bad luck.





	so, lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefullyanauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefullyanauthor/gifts).



> spies au!! someone requested a spy au on the catfish prompt party blog, and I, uh... delivered? two months later?  
> don't be fooled, i have MUCH bigger plans in store for this au, maybe keep an eye out for a special surprise if you're interested in this spies universe ;D  
> MANY MANY THANKS TO MY LOVELY BETA ELLEN WHO EDITED THIS AT 12 AM FOR ME BECAUSE I CAN'T ORGANISE FOR SHIT, THANK YOU SO MUCH <3333 also for putting up with my sleep-deprived writing lmao, let's start this:

The building shone like a beacon in the dark of night; the moon hung in the sky high above the city, glinting off the bright glass in an ethereal way that simply couldn’t be concealed. Stars were scattered all across the heavens, like veritable fairy powder that twinkled and blinked and lived. The slow movement of the wispy clouds, coupled with soft breezes that rolled around the deserted city streets made for a quiet atmosphere.

 

The first bomb of the war had just been released two weeks ago, in the Pacific Ocean near the coasts of Papa New Guinea. No one knew who had dropped it, just that the intent of starting WW3 had been much too clear, thanks to the spray-painted images on the plane delivering the bomb, which had quickly surfaced on the internet.

 

_ STA RT THE WAR ALREA DY _

 

_ WE WA NT BLOO D WE W ANT JUSTI CE _

 

The words on the plane had confused many a political leader, as they bore markings of nearly every major first-world country; fights had broken out all over the world, and UN leaders had had to be escorted to their respective countries before things got any worse. By now, everyone knew that they were officially at war with their neighbours, their friends… no one could be trusted. Countries allied and disbanded, bombed each other then laughed heartily over dinner, the world was in complete chaos.

 

So, somehow, saving the world had fallen to the spies; secret underground parties were sure to be crawling with international agents; high-class events were filled to the brim with wrong-doers, and even suburban neighbourhoods were teeming with liars. 

 

That was if you were lucky.  _ Stick around for some intel _ , they’d tell you.  _ You’ll do good hidden here. Find some stuff out, that’s all we need. _

 

If you were unlucky, then you were good at it. If you were unlucky, you got sent to special forces. 

 

If you were unlucky, you would end up hanging 500 meters above the ground, trying to break into a high-security building by cutting through 3 inch ballistic glass and looking up to meet clear, sea-blue eyes. Very familiar, clear, sea-blue eyes. 

 

Or maybe that was just Yuuri Katsuki’s bad luck.

 

_ What are you doing here? _ he mouthed to his fiancé. 

 

_ What are  _ you _ doing here? _ Victor mouthed back, turning his head quickly to make sure no other agent had seen him stop to talk with Yuuri. 

 

_ Um, I’m breaking in? _ Yuuri mouthed, checking on Minami who still had some way to go till he got to the level they needed to break into. It looked like the Russians and the Japanese both needed the same information, and there was no way Yuuri would let Victor win this. Of course fate would give them the same infiltration op, what else should he have expected when Victor had said he would be out late?

 

_I’m getting that USB,_ Yuuri mouthed furiously, eyeing the way Yurio slipped a hard drive out of the only safe in the room. I _am getting that USB off_ you. Then as an afterthought, _How did you manage to get in?_

 

Victor winked.  _ Another time _ . Yuuri knew that look; he could practically hear Viktor’s voice:  _ And I wouldn’t mind you getting more than just that USB off me. _

 

Yuuri’s eyes flew to Yurio who was done meddling with the safe and he pulled himself up to avoid being seen. That bastard! He was so showing Victor who could get the USB. After waiting for a three, soft consecutive taps on the glass, Yuuri lowered himself to be at eye level with Victor again.  _ You’re going to get what’s coming to you. _

 

Victor smirked widely, leaning forward almost as if he wanted to kiss Yuuri through the glass.  _ We’ll see. _

 

Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes as his fiancé disappeared through the door on the far end of the room. He called out to Minami, telling him to just bring down the EMP for a general sweep of the room, but that they would be done for tonight.

  
So, he was bringing out the  _ nice _ lingerie tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
